John R. Blade
Colonel John R. "Rusty" Blade (simply known as Blade) is one of the main protagonists in SiN video game series. He is the commander of one of the largest security forces in the city of Freeport, HardCorps. History Blade is working hard to get rid of a powerful new type of recreational drug called U4 on the street, which is rapidly gaining popularity in Freeport and is rumored to cause genetic mutations for its users. However, the source of this drug is still unknown and its effects have not been fully investigated. John Blade position as he responded to the comprehensive bank robbery and hostage situation committed by the famous Freeport criminal boss Antonio Mancini. But as the player progresses and hunt down the criminals behind the robbery, there will be further questions: Who is really after the robbery? Is this related to the emergence of reported urban mutants? It gradually showed that the entire bank robbery was funded by Elexis Sinclaire, who actually only wanted Mancini to steal a safe from the bank's vault. When she learned that he can launched a full-scale bank robbery, she injected him with a concentrated U4 and turned him into a mutant, sending him to Blade. John managed to defeat this huge creature and learned that it was actually Mancini himself. Blade also discovered that the material found in Mancini after Mancini's death was produced by only one company: SinTek. All these inevitable facts forced Blade to investigate SinTEK's vast industrial area on the outskirts of Freeport. Later on, Blade learned that Elexis Sinclaire's main goal is to pollute the Freeport water system with a large number of U4, turning residents of all cities into mutants. He managed to defeat the plan, but it turned out to be a transfer, because during this time, SinTek's troops stole nuclear warheads from US military bases. Elexis threatened to fill them with U4 and launch them to specific targets, turning the population of the entire world into a mutant. As the Blade realized this, he went to SinTek's main base to stop Sinclaire. However, once Blade defeated SinTek's safety and base mutants, he would arrive at Sinclaire, simply because she moved her entire body to a rocket that was launched into the sky, split and spread everywhere, and JC could not find it. They, in Blade's runaway wrath, slammed a button that caused the nuclear missile to stop and cancel the launch. Sinclaire disappeared through the rockets and will never be seen again. Trivia *An in-game example. At several points in the original, Blade will start a series of missions without bringing over the ammo and weapons from the previous levels. Most notable when Blade goes from HardCorps HQ to the SinTEK offices wielding nothing more than his handgun and fists (even though the previous level had him using four different weapons). Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Leaders Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Betrayed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Officials Category:Successful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Merciful Category:Honest Category:Chaste Category:Envious Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Adventurers Category:Provoker Category:Voice of Reason Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Warriors Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Arrogant Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rescuers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Dreaded Category:Determinators Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Misguided